sketch_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/19 January 2016
11:44 what am i doing here 11:47 jaadde 11:47 jade did you break the blog again 11:50 Sketch I finished the first assignment, which includes two of them. 11:50 give me them now 11:50 pls 11:50 plsss 11:51 shh 11:54 what did i come back to 11:55 hell 11:55 Dammit SNow beat me to it 11:56 :^) 11:56 y ES I' M ALM O S TD O NE 11:56 i am hell 11:56 and you're my slaves 11:56 i mean what 11:56 I REGRET 11:57 o h o k 11:58 * Snowflake champion wraps chains around her wrists and gives ben this face: (snipars) 11:58 Ayano 11:58 Can I be your slave (lenny) (kappa) 11:59 o h (cory) 11:59 * TheAquuaHybrid breaks down a door 11:59 DID SOMEBODY SAY BDSM 11:59 mhmm~ 12:00 * TheAquuaHybrid expands dog 11:59 * TheAquuaHybrid breaks down a door 11:59 DID SOMEBODY SAY BDSM 11:59 mhmm~ 12:00 * TheAquuaHybrid expands dog 12:00 if this gets screencapped i swear 12:01 JESUS CHRIST 12:01 SO MANY PHOTOS TO PICK AS MY AVATAR 12:01 BUT I CAN'T CHOOSE 12:01 wait nvm 12:01 I chose 12:02 I chose this one lmao 12:13 le sketch 12:13 le snow 12:13 i gotta go home real quicks o 12:13 and snow 12:13 le yes? 12:13 do you think you could find a website to put the documents on this thing that I can download them? 12:13 I shall le try 12:14 le kay 12:14 now i must go 12:14 brb 12:14 le bye 12:14 le ciao 12:14 >feminine the bye 12:14 >>>>>what 12:14 h u h 12:36 bacj 12:36 bacl 12:36 cvack 12:36 back 12:40 RI P 12:44 i have popcorn 12:44 yass 12:49 ded? 12:51 ded 12:53 deddd 01:07 live 01:08 HELLOO 01:08 ca ps 01:08 II JUST REALIZED 01:08 THAT TRIPLE 01:08 MM 01:09 w ot 01:17 I'm doing English work nao 01:18 I have this laptop and my school laptop out 01:18 This one playing music with the chat 01:18 And then the other is with my work and edmodo 01:18 Then I got ramen beside me to eat. c: 01:19 noice 01:21 I'm so happy 01:21 Like the only thing that is bothering is that I have a headache 01:24 > "I Wouldn't Mind" comes on 01:24 > SCREAMS AND CHANGES 01:24 oooo 01:24 i love this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0VG1bj4Lj1Q 01:35 snow 01:35 yeeeeees? 01:36 http://www.filedropper.com/free-file-hosting.php this 01:36 you can get the files therr 01:36 you thirsty hoe 01:36 <3 01:37 Send Ash the link too. 01:40 my poor jack skelington gloves 01:40 rip 01:40 they got blood on them too 01:40 i cry 01:47 ;-; 01:47 ded 01:47 FUCKING KEYBOAR\ 01:47 * SketchNebula screeches loudly 01:48 k 01:48 i tried to hula hoop in my room 01:48 and 01:48 it hit my dresser 01:48 bounced back 01:48 snow 01:48 hit me 01:48 i fell 01:48 hit my head 01:48 * ThatRandomMike hits Snow 01:48 you gave me a blank one on the third download 01:48 joseph opened my door 01:48 Wait 01:48 I am listening to Set if Off's Wolf in Sheep's clothing for hours 01:48 help me 01:48 and hit my back 01:48 She didn't want me to hit her? 01:48 and i cri 01:49 sk ETCH 01:49 H OW 01:49 IT'S BLANK 01:49 gimme deh link again 01:49 it doesn't have the answers ;-; 01:49 http://www.filedropper.com/ 2016 01 19